A Normal year at Hogwarts?
by p-i-a-h
Summary: The war is over and Harry returns to Hogwarts for his final year at Hogwarts but it is changed with the arrival of a new girl who changes there opinion on magical beings forever. no copyright. please read and tell me what you think:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

King Cross was the busiest it had been in a long time, as families filled the station. None of them seemed to be staying for long, as they eagerly stepped through platform 9¾, to drop their excited children off to catch their train before taking them to Hogwarts.

It was the first year back and everyone couldn't wait to step foot into their newly repaired Hogwarts, after the numerous battles which took place there the year before, leaving the school destroyed, as whole corridors were just rubble on the ground and each room with its own natural light source.

So every student could not wait to see if anything had changed in their new magical home for the year, but one person wasn't excited to go back to see the new headmistress, or who the next unlucky person was to get the defence against the dark arts post, because he could for once know that this was going to be a normal year.

Harry said goodbye to the loveable Weasleys and found a compartment to share before getting himself comfortable for the long journey home, as he saw it. There was a knock at the door, and in came Harry's girlfriend Ginny Weasley, who gave out a heavy sigh as she sat down in next to him.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's mad out there" she told him, "two first years got in a fight and didn't know any spells, so they just waved there wands at each other and blew the lights up" she said, as she slid herself under Harry's arm.

"It's not that bad then-" He said but being cut off before he could say anything else.

"That's not all. After that Neville started having a panic attack causes he's scared of the dark…"

"But the suns been out all day and this train is full of windows." Harry stated.

"I know" agreed Ginny not in much of a good mood, "so Luna tired calming him down, by telling him he should be more afraid of the day rather than the night, because fligfishers only come out in the day."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I don't have the faintest clue, I left before she started explaining." Ginny said as she finally relaxed.

Harry looked completely confused, but he knew he shouldn't enquire about anything Luna says, because she will probably blame it all on Nargles. Even though Luna was one of Harrys close friends, who helped during the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry thought she was completely…mad.

At this moment Ron and Hermione walked in with their hands intertwined in each other's.

"I thought you had the Head's compartment this year" Harry asked Hermione, while Ginny gave her a curious glance, "you've been talking about the day your Head girl for the past 6 years now."

"I was, we went straight there to take a look when boarding the train" she answered. "Until we found out who was Head Boy" she said this with a tone of hate and disgust in her voice, which went up to her eyes in which she only had for one in particular person.

"Malfoy got Head Boy?" Harry almost shouted at her, since the war was over he hadn't seen Malfoy much, only once in Diagon Alley where in completely ignored the fact that Harry existed.

But before anyone could answer him the compartment door slid half open and in peeked a witch, who in Harry opinion would have fitted right in with the Weasley Family, with her short dark ginger hair and pale white face full of freckles.

"Hey" she said with a nervous tone but she still managed a smile, "do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full…"

"Of course" Hermione jumped up with a big grin on her face and grabbed her arm, "I'm the new Head Girl, Hermione Granger. You must be new. I mean at least our age and I've never seen you around Hogwarts before. I mean if you're about our age so if you're not new then that **does not** make me a very good Head Girl who doesn't even know the faces of the people in her own year…"

Everyone had now moved there attention towards Hermione in confusion as she trailed off into silence.

"Anyway," Ron finally broke the silence. "My name's Ron and this is my sister Ginny and my best friend Harry" Ron finished with a smile, while Ginny and Harry both said hello.

The new girl sat down next to a still puzzled Hermione and said "It's really nice to meet you all, everywhere else I've been looking for a sit they just told me to bog off." She was suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"Ha-ha!" Hermione finally spoke after almost 2 minutes of staring at her hands while trying to count. "You must be new, but Professor McGonagall only mentioned a few new 4th years and there might have been a new 2nd year…" She started to trail off again before realising she didn't catch the name of this brown eyed girl sitting next to her. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh, I didn't. My name's Christie, Christie H-Jones; yes that's right Christie Jones." she said, almost as if reassuring herself. "This is my last year in school and I'm starting Hogwarts this year." she added with a smile while scratching her head with her wand, before putting it back in her very ordinary clothes. Ginny couldn't help but notice the amount of bracelets that tightly wrapped round her left arm.

"Nice to meet you Christie Jones." Hermione continued who also looked at them, "we all will be more than happy to show you around and feel free to ask me any questions about your new home and school here at Hogwarts." A smile came wildly across Hermione's face.

The eyes in the room were now staring at the witch to take in her welcome speech, then the train had started to leave, and everyone except the new girl moved towards the window to wave one final time to their families.

"Aren't you going to wave goodbye?" Ron asked, making a space by the window.

"Oh, I could but I'd feel a bit stupid you know, waving when there's no one there." she said while the train moved further away from the station.

"Wait, it's your first day at a new school and no one's here with you?" Ginny said softly, with all eyes full of sympathy on Christie.

"Don't feel sorry for me," she said in a calm tone looking at all the sad faces which were now looking at the floor "it doesn't bother me. There was no one there to drop me off at my other schools either. It's just how it is and how it's always been." she said with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile.

No one could look her in the eye, not even Harry, who had no family anymore, but always knew the Weasleys would be there waving from the side lines. The room now fell silent with no one knowing what to say next.

"Well that was a nice way to bring the sprit down on a room," said Christie with a little smile, "now I'm going to go find the trolley lady and maybe shout some 'your mama' jokes at her or something."

They didn't know whether to laugh or not, but she had left the room before they could think about she had just said.

She had to get out of there, they seemed really nice, and she didn't want to hurt them. Out of all the schools she had been to , the one where she wants to be ignored and left alone that she meets people._ Right, I just need a snack or anything to distract me, that's all, s_he thought to herselfwhile looking for the trolley lady.

She walked up to one end of the train, which was empty, but the she could still hear the noisy compartments full of excited students ready for the new school year. The trolley lady stood in front of her as she asked for one pumpkin pasty and a small butterbeer. As she fumbled with her purse, she did not notice a boy who seemed almost a head taller than her, waiting behind her, starting a queue.

With one pop of her purse her change had run everywhere as if they were runners and a starting gun to a race had gone off in the Muggle Olympics.

She dived to the floor stopping as much as she could with her feet, and grabbing handfuls of Knuts and Sickles from the floor at time.

It was then when she noticed the tall stranger behind her bent down to stop a few lose Knuts, before passing them to her and helping her put them in her purse while the pair stood up. She was too embarrassed to look up at him, forgetting that she can't blush.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." she said looking at the trolley lady, who just gave a little cheery laugh at her. "Thank you so much." She finally said, ignoring the lady, looking straight up at the handsome face that stared back at her. They stood there for a moment, Christie completely lost in his grey eyes.

"It's fine." he finally said, and that was all he did say, but before she could say anything else he put one hand though his bleach blonde hair and walked away, without saying another word or even getting anything from the trolley.

So Christie finished paying and left for her compartment, with her butterbeer and pumpkin pasty in her arms, she had completely forgotten about the reason why she left her compartment, until 4 pairs of curious eyes darted up to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who was she?, was all he could think of, while he made his way back to his new Head compartment, where his good friend Blaise Zabini was waiting for him.

He opened the compartment door to see Blaise looking at himself, in the mirror he carried around in his pocket, and laughed at the scene that he had walked into as he sat down opposite him.

"Did you get the Jelly Slugs I wanted?" Blaise asked, without taking his eyes away from the mirror.

He had forgotten all about the trolley and his empty stomach, he was thinking about that stupid redhead who dropped her money everywhere, _most probably a mudblood_ he thought, to clumsy to be pure. She looked new; she was about their age so she had to be new. His trail of thought was interrupted.

"Helllooo? Earth to Draco." Draco snapped his eyes up from looking at his fingers; he forgot that Blaise was there. "So, did you get my Jelly Slugs?"

"Oh, no." Draco replied, realising that Blaise was now looking at him oddly. "Go get them yourself if you want them so much, I'm not your bloody house elf." He was still looking at him oddly, Blaise was his closest friend he knows everything about him.

"No need to snap, I'm just hungry and you said you were going to the trolley in the first place…" Draco hadn't noticed Blaise starting to talk again he was lost in his thoughts. Blaise stopped and turned to him as he saw Draco staring blankly at his fingers again. "Are you oright mate?"

He didn't know how to answer that, he felt fine in himself but his head was spinning and his thoughts were all jumbled up, but then he felt perfectly normal at the same time, but why couldn't he get that girl's face out of his head?

...

The train pulled into Hogmeade station and hundreds of students poured out of the Hogwarts Express, Christie and her new friends gathered their belongings and left for their awaited carriages to Hogwarts, they stood in the middle of the platform looking for Hermione, who had to leave half way in to the journey to see to her Head Girl duties.

Christie had been very grateful that they didn't question her further about boarding the train alone but that didn't mean they had anything less to talk about, the whole journey was full of laughter and stories of the times they had had in Hogwarts together.

Even though the whole journey had been filled with Christie getting to know her new friends, she still had the image of the stranger's eyes at the back of her mind the whole way there. Christie didn't notice Hermione re-joining them until a large voice boomed over the crowd.

"Hermione!" the voice echoing loudly, across the crowd of students that covered the platform. A tall scruffy man with a big beard which covered his whole face made his way towards the group.

"There yeh are, I've bin lookin' all over for yeh." He said almost out of breath, smiling and giving a wave to the other students which stood behind her, then pausing for a moment at the site of a new face. "Professor McGonagall told me ter come get yeh, so yeh could take a new student ter her office, I thin' she said there names Chris or something."

"Oh right, Hagrid this is Christie," the two said their hellos then Hermione said. "Well then, we better get going, don't want to leave are new Head teacher waiting do we" she said looking at Christie smiling. "Thank you, Hagrid, we'd better get going." Without saying another word she started walking towards the castle.

"Uh..Okay..I guess I'll be seeing you at the feast then." she said while walking backwards in the same direction Hermione went. "Nice to meet you, Hagrid." she said while waving, he gave a small little wave with his large hand.

She sharply turned around and banged straight into someone's back.

"Oh my God", Why am I so clumsy? I shouldn't be, not now. "I am so sor-"

The victim of her clumsiness turned around and there stood the blonde stranger who helped her on the train, he looked like he was going to speak but nothing came out.

His pale grey eyes staring down at her as if they could see right into her mind, she laughed at the thought, if he could he would have run a mile by now she thought. They both stood there in silence, none of them making a noise, both waiting for the other to speak.

Christies mind was spinning thinking about what to say, _All I need to do is talk, go on open your mouth, it's not that hard to do I've been doing for most of my life_. But all that came out was…

"-ry… I mean, um, I'm sorry I didn't see you, I was following my friend and I think she's gone now, she'll probably go nuts at me." His eyes snapped back into focus. He hadn't noticed how close they were standing; they were almost toe to toe.

He opened his mouth again but bfore he could say anything. Someone tugged hard at his arm.

"We've got to go, or do you want to walk to the castle." A dark skinned boy whispered, Draco broke his gaze and looked at the boy behind him.

He nodded at him then turned to look back where the girl stood but there was no one there, he turned his head looking for her, searching for red hair in the distance but none. There was no sign of red hair except for Weasley and his sister. She can't have gone without him noticing. …

...

The carriage ride to the castle was a quiet one, as Hermione sat there puzzling over McGonagall's decision to see Christie before the feast and every now and then unknowingly talking out loud.

"…normally new students get sorted with the first years so it's not that…"

Christie didn't notice Hermione, her mind far away thinking about of the day she had had, but most of all she couldn't stop thinking of the blonde boy she met on the train.

"I wonder why Professor McGonagall wants to see you." Hermione asked, as they approached the school.

Christie didn't hear Hermione she was busy taking her first glances at her new school. Her first impressions on the Hogwarts was that it was big, a great big castle, that was basically it from her point of view. Her line of thought of interrupted as she heard a small voice.

"Christie?" Hermione said, Christies head turning to face her. "I was saying, why you think Professor McGonagall would want to see you?"

"Um…well…it's probably just too…er… give me a warning or something; my behaviour in my last school wasn't exactly the best." She ended with a cheeky smile.

Hermione laughed, and looked up to Christie in the dim light coming from the candles. "I would of sworn your eyes were brown earlier." Hermione said moving her head closer to Christies to take a better look. "They look black."

"It's…uh…" Christie's eyes now flickering round the carriage, and then stopping to stare at the floor. "It's just the light from the candles, that's all." She said, again with a smile but this time, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she stared at the floor.

Hermione nodded. "So what do you think about Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked.

"It's big," Christie answered. "All the other schools I've been to were so small; there were about 20 people in every year, so it was generally quite quiet, most of the time."

"Don't you mean there are 20 people in each?" Hermione said, her nerdy side taking over.

Christie was quiet for minute before saying slowly, "Well, after the war, not many of the schools I went to were able to recover fully from the damage that was caused." She stopped for a moment, and then with a shaky voice she said, "Even if they did open there's no one left to fill them."

The rest of the carriage ride was silent after that; Hermione didn't know what to say, she hadn't thought about the other places around the world that had been affected by Voldermorts rise to power.

They reached the castle entrance before any of the other students; the corridors were empty as they walked up the large staircases, to what was Dumbledore's old office. They had reached the end of a long corridor, where Christie had expected a door marked "Heads Office" but instead, they came to a halt in front of a large stone statue of an eagle.

"The Montrose Magpies." Hermione said, unable to control her smug smile, she was very happy over the fact she would know things before any other students. Christie just laughed at Hermione's face as the statue turned around and they made their way up a spiral staircase.

"Here we are." Hermione stopped in front of a large wooden door, then knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." a female voice shouted from behind the door. Hermione pushed open the door and took the first step into the Headmistresses door. "Ah, yes." She said, looking at Hermione, then moving her attention on to Christie, who was walking silently behind Hermione's. "Thank you, Miss Granger; you may now join the rest of the pupils for the feast." Her eyes never leaving Christies for one moment.

"Are you sure, Professor? I can wait here, Christie won't know her way back to the Great Hall" Hermione said.

"Thank you, Miss Granger but that won't be necessary, as I will personally escort Miss Jones on my way there." Professor McGonagall said to Hermione, only taking her eyes off the girl which stood next to her for a split second.

Hermione gave a nod and turned around, before giving an encouraging smile to Christie.

"Oh and well done for making Head Girl, Miss Granger, you deserved it." McGonagall now looking at Hermione, smiling.

"Thank you, Professor." And with that Hermione walked out leaving the two alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe how long Christie is taking in McGonagall's office," Ron said, leaning over the table towards Harry, with Ginny sitting next to him. "What she doing in there? Having a game of wizard's chess?"

"I don't know," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Doesn't she have to be sorted before the first years arrive?"

Ron, Harry and Ginny were all sitting down; waiting for the last of the students to take their seats, in the Great Hall. While Hermione was running around, shouting orders at scared second years that got in her way. The Great Hall looked exactly like it did before the war, the large dark windows that stood tall in the old chipped stone walls, which looked like nothing had happened at all in the last year, but Harry could feel the echoes of the war through the school.

"Ah, look, there she is." Ginny said, pointing towards the doors of the Great Hall. Christie came almost skipping over towards them, her pale cheeks seemed to gain some colour since seeing her on the train.

She reached the table with an enormous smile on her face, "Guess what house I'm in!" she said, standing with her arms in the air.

"You're in Gryffindor!" the three smiling people in front of her cheered.

"No, I'm in Slytherin, what do you think?" she said sarcastically; she could tell by Ron's confused face he wasn't getting her sarcasm. "Of course I'm in Gryffindor." She sat down next to him, who had his back to the rest of the great hall.

"So why did McGonagall want to see you?" Harry asked her, "Apart from the fact she sorted you."

"She said she wanted to talk about my behaviour and stuff. Nothing much really, but she just went on for ages saying that Hogwarts doesn't accept that kind of behaviour, so it was quite boring after a while." Christies said, then took a sip from her Goblet.

Before they could ask her any other questions, which had been on their minds, Hermione came passing them with a whole bunch of first years following behind her. They hadn't noticed McGonagall enter the Great Hall and take her seat in the middle of the staff table.

Hermione walked up to the sorting hat with her chin and nose pointed high up towards the bewitched sky. Christie, Ron and Harry couldn't help but give a little laugh, but they stopped immediately as Ginny's stare could have pierced holes in their heads.

Then the sorting began, Hufflepuff gained the most students this year, leaving only a few left to the other houses. After the sorting was finished and the cheers of the Ravenclaw table died down, welcoming the last first year to join them, Professor McGonagall got up and made her speech, and with that a giant pile of food appeared on the tables in front of them.

"It's about time, I'm starving." Ron said, picking up everything his hands landed on and shoving them on his plate, then taking a large bite from each piece of food on his plate.

"Slow down, Ronald, you look like an animal." Hermione said with a disapproving look, then turning her attention to Christie. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" she asked.

"No I'm okay" she said, looking at Ron as if he was something from the discovery channel, as he attempted to put half a steak in his mouth at once, "I ate something earlier, thanks."

"You sure." Ron said once he had given up on squeezing the steak in his mouth, he was now trying to use his wand to re-heat the chicken he had left on his plate.

"Ahwoo !" Ron screamed, dropping the plate of chicken he just picked up. "That's boiling!" he said while rubbing his hand, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Can't the most famous red head in the world take tiny little burn." shouted someone from the Slytherin table, no one dared to laugh, ever since the war no one from Slytherin would even look at any of the Golden trio let alone bully them.

"Let me have a look" Hermione demanded, ignoring the patronizing voice coming from behind her. She instead pulled her wand out and cooled the plate in front of her boyfriend. "There you go Ronald; you should really be more careful next time."

Then the same high pitched voice squeaked across the Hall from the Slytherin table, "Aww, do you want your mummy, Weasley." Everyone turned around this time, to see a skinny dark haired first year facing Ron and Hermione.

"Just ignore him." Hermione and Harry said together, as Ron's ears grew redder by the second.

The boy continued, as the hall grew even more silent, "I would have thought she would have had more sense than to go out with some like you, but then again she is a filthy mudblood." Everyone in the hall flinched at the sound of that word.

Ron looked like he was going to explode; he began to rise from his seat. Before he could, Christie took hold of his wrist and pulled him back down, with no effort at all. The loud first year still not getting the hint that nobody cared carried on.

"You see, I come from a pureblood family see, and my father will have someone's head when he friends out I'm sitting 10 feet away from a dirty mud-"

"Shut up!" Christie shouted across the hall not looking up from her empty plate, then she realised she wasn't the only one who spoke.

…..

"Shut up!" Draco shouted though his teeth while facing his plate of food. Then his eyes shot up as he realised he was not the only person to say this.

The Great Hall's silence was broken as the noise of tapping glass came from the staff table. McGonagall was going to make her first speech as headmistress at the school. "First of all I would like to say a big Thank you from me to the brilliant work achieved by Professor Flitwick and Professor Hagrid in restoring the school back to its full glory"

Everyone moved there gazes from the scene before them to the front of the Hall but Draco's eyes locked onto a pair of dark eyes which like him didn't seem to notice the women's voice echo though the Hall.

"I would like say welcome to our new students here at Hogwarts and if there are any problems to see me or your new head of years…"

Draco couldn't seem to want to move his gaze from the eyes which fascinated him so much; they were the darkest colour of brown he had ever seen, they could easily have been black.

…..

"…I would also like to welcome back our previous students and also welcome our extended seventh year class for those whose teaching here at Hogwarts was disrupted by the events of last year…"

She sat there just looking at him for a minute, then the boys eyes glanced over towards her then looked softly into her eyes. She was about to move her gaze, before she lost her trail of thought in the light grey eyes that had stopped her for a moment on the train. They both starred back at each other not listening to their surroundings.

"Christie? Christie?" Her eyes snapped back into focus with Harry's voice, she hadn't noticed everyone was getting up from their seats. "Are you coming?"

"Um…" she couldn't think straight her head was spinning.

"Christie?" Ron said while poking at her arm, but moved his hand from her pale skin quickly. "You're freezing!"

"Let's go, before all the seats are taken in the common room." Ginny said getting up off her seat while holding on to Harry's hand. "Christie are you coming?"

"Uh… yeah" she said then took one last glance behind her, looking for the familiar face of the stranger from the train but, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco? Draco? Come on! Grangers gonna kill you if you're slacking off all ready!" Blaise shouted, as the Great Hall was emptying. He wasn't listening to him and he didn't care about Granger either, he didn't know what to think, his head was spinning, and his heart was racing.

"Draco!" Blaise gave another shout at him, and then a group of fourth years walked in front of him making him loose sight of the new Gryffindor, he stood up trying to see her though the crowds but Blaise kept dragging him out of the Hall. "Come on! I thought you had to go meet up with McGonagall?"

"I'm coming, now get off" he said, as he pulled his arm out of his grip and walked out of the Great Hall while pushing some Hufflepuff's out the way.

….

"Where's Hermione gone?" Ron asked Christie who was sitting on the nearest armchair to the fire in the Gryffindor Common room; it was nearly empty as most people were in their dorms; Harry and Ginny were sitting opposite her on the floor.

"She left a while ago to go see Professor McGonagall about something." Christie answered looking up over the newest edition of the Quibbler, looking really confused at a sock, which was the only thing that lay across a middle two pages. "Umm... she's here now anyway."

Everyone tuned around to see an angry Hermione strut towards them and throw herself down between Harry and Ginny on the couch. She didn't speak a word; instead she sat there with her arms crossed staring at the fire with her face screwed up.

"Well? Or are we meant to guess what's wrong with you?" Ron asked, she looked up slightly to see Ron's face staring back.

"Ronald Weasley! Wipe that smirk of your face this instant" Hermione screamed, making everyone left in the common room jump a little.

"Now there was no need for that tone of voice." Ron said a bit taken back.

Hermione spoke a bit softer now "Well, as you know I went to see McGonagall after the meal with Draco; she told us that as head boy and girl we will be testing out a new theory of hers to improve the houses relationships. I mean I see where she's coming from but its madness, I know he's not that bad but everyday push's it a bit, you know"

"Hermione" Ginny said, interrupting her trail of thought. "We would love to help, but we have no idea what you're on about."

Hermione nodded and turned to Ron. "McGonagall said that head boy and girl will have to share dormitories this year but we will only be sharing common room, not rooms and I don't have to leave until tomorrow and I can come in here whenever I want, you can come and visit." She paused taking hold of Ron's hands and waiting for his reaction, but there was none he just stayed there on one knee in front of Hermione's legs.

"I think you killed him, 'Mione" Harry said staring at him looking for life behind his frozen eyes.

"He's not dead." Christie said, closing her magazine and leaning forward to talk to Harry. "His hearts still beating. Anyway, what's wrong with sharing a dorm? I think it sound like a good deal"

Hermione who hadn't taken a breath since telling Ron jumped out of her skin when Ron finally spoke. "It's not that it's not a good thing, it's who she has to share it with."

"He can't be that bad." Christie said, moving back into her chair while Hermione sat next to Ron on the rug by the fire.

"He's not." Harry answered for him. "It's just we've had our differences in the past."

"Differences? He's been a total arse towards us all the way though Hogwarts, not to mention he's a ex-deatheater. So I'm not letting my girlfriend sharing anything with him."

"What do you mean you're not letting me?" Hermione said, turning to face him. "You can tell me what to do like that. I'm no some push over who will let you do what they want." Whatever Ron said at this time was making everything worse; the fight ended with Hermione and on in tears running to their rooms.

"Should we go after them?" Christie asked, looking concerned.

"No, they do this all the time; tomorrow they'll be acting as if nothing happened." Ginny said, moving under Harrys arm. "What do you think Hermione's going to do about Draco?"

"Well, there's nothing she can do and after the war he's seemed to calm down a bit from all the pureblood stuff." Harry said.

"How come he became a Deatheater so young?" Christie asked, it had been playing on her mind, out of all the deatheaters she had met none of them were under 30, so for someone her age to be one was very surprising.

"His father had always been one so, it was about time he became one." Harry answered. "He's not that bad now, ever since he helped us with… some things during the final battle."

Harry took a glance over to Ginny, as he knew the death of her older brother was still raw. They had only just finished burying the last of the fallen witches and wizards of the war; so many had passed that to book a funeral you were in for a three week wait. Ginny leaned forward a bit and looked directly at Christie.

"So, what was it like in other counties?" Ginny asked. "Where were you during the war? Cause I heard in Albania got the worse of Voldemorts forces."

Christie took a while to answer, she moved around in her chair a bit before saying "I was there, but" she fell silent and cold. "I think that story's for another day." With that she stood up and left to her dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

"Today we will be learning about sleeping draughts and its advantages and disadvantages towards magical creatures." Professor Slughorn announced towards the class, as he flicked his wand towards the board, creating the white chalk move. "So, if you will please find your seats, I have written a list of who you will be seated next to according to your OWL scores." There was a short pause, before everyone dived towards the blackboard searching for their name.

"Can you believe this?" Ron moaned, as he sat down a few rows behind Hermione. "Great." He shouted sarcastically as Pansy Parkinson took the seat next to him.

"Where's Christie?" Harry asked, while taking his seat in the front next to Hermione. "She did say she had potions first, right?"

"Yeah but she left right after breakfast, didn't eat anything again mind." Ron said leaning forward. "Look there she is now"

She walked in and gave a quick smile towards them, while walked through the middle of the room.

"Sorry I'm late Sir, I had to get my O.W.L marks from Professor McGonagall," Christie said, pushing her way past some giggling Gryffindor's. "She said you needed them."

Slughorn took the parchment off Christie "Ah, yes, I remember now, Miss Jones, very talented, higher marks than our very own Mr Potter here." He said pointing him out. "I look forward to teaching you this coming year, now I'm sure I left you an empty seat in the front. Here we are."

Christie glanced up to find her seat next to the blonde haired boy from the train.

….

The first lesson of the school year and it was with Gryffindor. Well, he better get used to it now he'll be spending most of his free time with one third of the famous golden trio. Maybe, they've recruited the new girl into their ranks, their group needed someone who wasn't bad to look at.

He took his usual seat at the back, hoping no one would take any notice, until he heard Slughorns shoved his way to the board.

"Can you believe this, Draco?" He looked down to see Pansy Parkinson, who sounded absolutely disgusted. "Being made to sit next to one of them!" She spat out, while glancing behind her. "You're lucky you are, Draco. I've already checked your, you're on your own." She paused, before an idea came to her. "I could come and sit by you, if you like. Not that I really want to or anything. So you wouldn't be alone that's all" She spoke while moving closer to him.

"I like being on my own" He said quickly, then ran to his new seat in the front; leaving Pansy stomping off.

"…I'm sure I left you an empty seat in the front. Here we are." He looked up to see a pale faced girl staring back, it was her. The new girl, but surely she wouldn't of sat next to him if she knew who he was, he thought Potter might have filled her in on the events of last year at least.

He could here everyone's whispers as she lowered herself in to the seat next to him. Then all of a sudden became very aware of what he was doing, every movement had to be planned and every word thought over.

"My nam..." He spoke but so did she. "Sorry" She said smiling. "You start."

"Okay then." He said, he couldn't help but smile back while taking a deep breath in before answering. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Christie, I've heard a lot about you." She spoke, but she continued to smile, she didn't seem to be afraid or nervous at all, in fact she was laughing. "Most of it's not that good either."

He starred at her for a moment. "What sorts of things?"

"Nothing much." She said, opening her potions book. "What page are we on?"

He forgot all about the potions lesson. "If we're making a sleeping draught, then its page 24." He said turning to the page, but noticing that Christie had already found the page.

But before he could say anything, Slughorn was back at the front of the class. "Now that everyone's settled, will everyone gather the necessary equipment and ingredients from the store cupboard then continue onto making the sleeping draught." No one moved. "Well come on then, chop chop, we don't have all day you know."

"I haven't made one of these in ages." Christie said, before getting interrupted.

"Miss Jones?" Slughorn called. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you for a minute please. Outside." Christie nodded and then stood.

Draco stood with her. "I'll get the ingredients for you, ready for when you come back." He said, Christie smiled and then left, with Slughorn following closely behind.

He stood there for a minute just watching the door close tightly behind them. "Weird" Pansy came from nowhere and snapped him out of his daze.

"What is?" He said, focusing on Pansy.

"The way you look at her." She said staring at her feet. "You haven't smiled since before the war."

"Oh" was all he could manage to say.


End file.
